1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid phosphite stabilizer compositions, and more particularly relates to solid phosphite stabilizer compositions exhibiting enhanced hydrolytic stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amine compounds have been utilized in conjunction with phosphites, specifically pentaerythritol phosphites, for enhancing the phosphite's resistance to hydrolysis, see York, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,926, issued Sep. 26, 1978. The York reference while teaching enhanced stability for the phosphites by utilizing in combination amine compounds and phosphite compounds, can still result in compositions that exhibit water weight gain upon extended exposure to humid conditions at ambient temperature. Accordingly, there is a need to provide pentaerythritol phosphite compositions which exhibit extended resistance to hydrolysis.